Rack mounted power supply batteries, including rack mounted power supply batteries for telecom use, typically have non-modular designs. Often, the batteries which ordinarily have a rectangular shape, are mounted vertically on a shelf in a horizontal arrangement. Electrical connections can be made after all the batteries are in place.
It may be difficult to make electrical connections in such an arrangement due to a lack of space from the battery to the steel cabinet and the risk of touching connections and shorting the electrical connections between batteries. Furthermore, horizontally arranged batteries may produce heavy loads on the underlying shelf, causing it to bow significantly.